


Tulokas

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, mildly suggestive themes, vihjailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Vaikka tasa-arvosta puhuttiin ja naisia löytyi korkeistakin viroista, kaksilahkeisena oli helpompi olla uusi tulokas.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Raapalepuuroa [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Tulokas

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2009 Finin viikkoraapalehaasteeseen, aiheena: Hannah Abbott. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona [Sateen jälkeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617867). Tämä pari myös esiintyy taka-alalla ficissä [B-suunnitelma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350542) (K-18), siinä hieman kuumemmissa merkeissä!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ministeriössä oli vaikeaa. Vaikka tasa-arvosta puhuttiin ja naisia löytyi korkeistakin viroista, kaksilahkeisena oli helpompi olla uusi tulokas. Muuten joutui hanttihommiin, tytöteltäväksi ja kirjoittamaan toisten muistioita. Pahinta kuitenkin oli, ettei kukaan koskaan ottanut vakavasti. Huolimatta siitä kuinka päteviä ehdotuksia teki.

Hannah taitteli masentuneena uuden lennokin.

"Morjens!" Ovelle ilmestyi purukuminpinkkitukkainen noita, joka hymyili ystävällisesti ja tuli kättelemään. "Taidat olla uusi? Minä olen Tonks, auroripuolelta."

"Hannah Abbott, yleinen jokapaikanhöylä." Hannah vilkaisi merkitsevästi lennokkipinkkaa ennen kuin ojensi kätensä.

"Kuule, älä lannistu", Tonks sanoi pitäen Hannahin kättä edelleen omassaan, silittäen sitä peukalolla. "Vaikka alku tuntuu hankalalta niin muista, että me naiset pidetään yhtä."

Hannah punastui.


End file.
